Holiday Cave
Link to PMU Forums Event guide thread. Events are something that occur commemorating an occasion, such as a holiday. These events usually involve a dungeon, unlike weekly events. '2009' PMU 6 was running at this time. '2010' 'PMU Comemoration Event' 9/01/10-9/08/10 Pokémon: Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy Items: Ivy Ring, Warmth Orb, Lucky Shell Floors: None- No Boss Info: This event was made in the celebration of the release of PMU 7. To get the Pokémon, you had to talk to a Chansey to get an egg. After a while, it hatched into a fifth generation starter. The egg then transformed into an item that helps the Pokémon specified with it to heal it when hit with a fire (for Snivy), water (for Tepig), or grass (for Oshawott). Along with the egg, you would also get a family item for that starter. Thanksgiving Event 11/21/10-11/30/10 Pokémon: Wurmple, Pineco, Seedot, Paras, Growlithe, Vulpix, Spearow, Nuzleaf Items: Long Onion, Golden Apple, Aspear Berry, Big Apple, Huge Apple, Lum Berry, Persian Berry Floors: 15F- No Boss Info: This event was made to commemorate Thanksgiving, due to the lack of a Halloween event. Fun Fact: The Seedot had a Nidoran Picture as the Pokémon portrait. 'Christmas Event' 12/24/10-1/7/11 Pokémon: Snubull, Onix, Snover, Eevee, Sneasel, Growlithe, Seedot, Marill, Delibird, Glalie, Graveler, Smoochum, Slakoth Items: Icy Dust, Normal Dust, Rock Dust, Steel Dust, Dragon Dust, Water Dust, Dawn Stone, Fire Stone, Freeze Band, rare berries, Lum Berries, Stamina Band, NeverMeltIce, Golden Apple Floors: 51F- No Boss Info: This event was made to commemorate Christmas. Fun Fact: This dungeon was made easier two times. Walkthrough by starmario12: "All I have to say...is that it really wasn't easy to do this." Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 '2011' 'April Fools' 4/1/11 - 4/1/11 Pokémon: N/A Items: N/A Info: For this event, for that day only, everyone's sprite was transformed into a Mew. 'Easter Event' 4/22/11-5/8/11 Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur, Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, Torchic, Combusken, Togepi, Togetic, Happiny, Chansey, Starly, Shroomish, Lopunny (All Unable to Recruit) Items: Eggs (Hatched: Pichu, Happiny, Bulbasaur, Starly, Zigzagoon, Shroomish, Buneary, Eevee, Torchic, Riolu, Ralts, Hoppip, Munchlax, Vulpix, Togepi, Growlithe), Inferno Band, Vine Band, Meadow Plate, Grass Dust, Sun Ribbon, Lunar Ribbon, Razor Claw, Soothe Bell, Moss Stone, Shiny Stone, Oren Berry, Potion, Super Potion, Elixir, Lum Berry, Normal Dust, Ground Dust Floors: 41F- No Boss Info: This event was made to commemorate Easter. To get event Pokémon from it, you had to hatch an egg that was found in the dungeon. You were able to trade your eggs for Rare Berries. To trade them, go to entrance of HC and talk to Togekiss. She will ask if you want to trade your eggs for items. The berries will be held in Nifty Boxes. Fun Fact: This dungeon was made mostly by Kirk! Also to hatch eggs, people had to run around in a safe zone. So for most of the event people, ran around in circles in town. While this event was going on, Quick Seeds were banned from town. Sprinko announced that he would make a 99 floor dungeon if 99 people were on (closest we got at time was 94) Articuno: Also, here is a video Wolfy made of the Eggstravaganza. PMU Summer Event 7/5/11-7/19/11 Pokémon: Kecleon, Tropius, Chimchar, Pinsir, Venonat, Crogunk, Eastern Shellos, Cacnea, Eevee, Tangela Items: TM Flamethrower, Canyon Band, Charcoal, Flame Plate, Golden Apple Floors: 50F- No Boss Info: This event was made to celebrate Summer time! There were 49 floors and the last being a floor of Deluxe boxes. Inside the boxes, the items above were contained inside. Also, for this event, your level was reduced to Level 25 and you couldn't level up. Also, you weren't allowed to bring items and you could only bring half of your team (or only two Pokémon along). Fun Fact: Even though this event was introduced on 7/5/11, summer for 2011 started on 6/21. Summer Video 'Halloween Event' 10/26/11-11/13/11 Pokémon: Phantom Forest: Zorua, Ekans, Skorupi Abandoned Basement: Cubone, Gastly, Duskull, Stunky, Porygon, Eevee Abandoned Mansion/Attic: Litwick, Smeargle, Meowth, Shuppet, Cleffa, Eevee, Murkrow, Mime Jr. Items: Dusk Stone, Reaper Cloth, X-Ray Specs, Y-Ray Specs, Mystery Hats, Skitty Hat, Pika Hat, Turtwig Mask, Piplup Mask, Chimchar Mask, TM Snarl, TM Shadow Ball, TM Shadow Claw, TM Sludge Bomb, TM Dream Eater, TM Embargo, No-Stick Cap, Rare Bone, Leftovers, Poison Dust, Dark Dust, Shady Dust, Old Gateau, Spirit Band, Toxic Orb, Revival Herb, Max Revive, Revive, Two-Edge Orb, Cleanse Orb, Luminous Orb, Slip Cap, TM Hone Claws Floors: Phantom Forest: 7F -No Boss Abandoned Basement: 35F -Rotom Abandoned Mansion: 35 -No Boss Abandoned Attic: 15F- Chandelure, three Lampent, six Litwick Info: It was released to celebrate the upcoming Halloween Day for everyone. As for all Holiday Caves, it was a set level dungeon with no items. The amount of Pokémon you could bring was unrestricted. After Phantom Forest, there was a break that you could see everyone in a map called "PokéHallow Square". It included a Cubone that healed your Pokémon and a choice of which dungeon you wanted. Fun Fact: The fourth dungeon that was added - called "Hallowed Well" - was a 99 floor dungeon with no Pokémon that were able to be recruited, but rare items were in it. The prize of the dungeon was a Max Revive. During the floors 60F-85F, the darkness was pitch black, meaning that Pokémon and items were unable to be seen. Also, during that time, Darkrai was released in town as an illusion for a couple days. 'Christmas Event' 12/28/11-1/11/12 Pokémon: Beldum, Treecko, Wailmer, Delibird, Carnivine, Stantler, Octillery, Vanillite, Vanillish, Absol, Cubchoo, Items: Castelia Cone, Defend Globe, TM Frost Breath, Beauty Scarves Floors: 50F- No Boss Info: This dungeon had three parts to it. The first part had easy Pokémon while the second part had harder Pokémon. The third part had the hardest Pokémon in it. During the third part of the dungeon, when you got to the floors 45F+, there was a chance of fighting Vanilluxe that had a 100% chance of dropping a Castelia Cone. Fun Fact: When you meet the Vanilluxe, his catch phrase was, "I scream! You scream! We all scream for Ice Cream!" '2012' 'April Fools' Pokémon: N/A Items: N/A Info: For this event, for that day only, everyone's sprite was itemized. 'Easter Event' 4/1/12-4/15/12 Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur, Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, Torchic, Combusken, Togepi, Togetic, Happiny, Chansey, Starly, Shroomish, Lopunny (All Not Able to Recruit) Items: Eggs (Hatched: Pichu, Happiny, Bulbasuar, Starly, Zigzagoon, Eevee, Torchic, Riolu, Ralts, Munchlax, Vulpix, Togepi, Growlithe, Sewaddle, Cottonee, Scyther, Spinda, and Partner Eggs) Floors: 50F- No Boss Info: This dungeon had no recruitable Pokémon. However, this event had eggs in it. The higher floors (41F+) enabled you to randomly get you or your partner's base evolution through an egg. In a way, this dungeon had the most Pokémon available because of that factor. Fun Fact: There was a bug that if you entered the floor with an escort Pokémon, there was a chance you could get the base evolution of that. That caused the mission board to be deactivated for most of the dungeon. 'Summer Event' 7/5/12-7/19/12 Pokémon: Kecleon, Tropius, Chimchar, Pinsir, Venonat, Croagunk, Eastern Shellos, Cacnea, Eevee, Tangela, Squirtle Items: TM Flamethrower, Canyon Band, Charcoal, Flame Plate, Golden Apple Floors: 50F- No Boss Info: This event was not actually planned! The staff members wanted the Summer Event to be a bunch of Community Planned events with little to no intervention of the higher ups. However this left most players dissatisfied and the staff ended up opening the same dungeon as last year except with Squirtle added and Recruit Rates boosted. 'Halloween Event' 10/26/12-11/13/12 Pokémon: Phantom Forest: Zorua, Ekans, Skorupi, Shinx Abandoned Basement: Cubone, Gastly, Duskull, Stunky, Porygon, Eevee, Charmander Abandoned Mansion/Attic: Litwick, Smeargle, Meowth, Shuppet, Cleffa, Eevee, Murkrow, Mime Jr. Items: Dusk Stone, Reaper Cloth, X-Ray Specs, Y-Ray Specs, Mystery Hats, Skitty Hat, Pika Hat, Turtwig Mask, Piplup Mask, Chimchar Mask, TM Snarl, TM Shadow Ball, TM Shadow Claw, TM Sludge Bomb, TM Dream Eater, TM Embargo, No-Stick Cap, Rare Bone, Leftovers, Poison Dust, Dark Dust, Shady Dust, Old Gateau, Spirit Band, Toxic Orb, Revival Herb, Max Revive, Revive, Two-Edge Orb, Cleanse Orb, Luminous Orb, Slip Cap, TM Hone Claws Floors: Phantom Forest: 7F- No Boss Abandoned Basement: 35F- Rotom Abandoned Mansion: 35-No Boss Abandoned Attic: 15F- Chandelure, six Lampent, three Litwick Info: It was released to celebrate the upcoming Halloween Day for everyone. As for all Holiday Caves, it was a set level dungeon with no items. The amount of Pokémon you could bring was unrestricted. After Phantom Forest, there was a break that you could see that players referred to as "PokéHallow Square". It included a Cubone that healed your Pokémon and a choice of which dungeon you wanted. This year, however, this place was more complex and you could enter Phantom Forest again. Fun Fact: This dungeon was similar to last year's Halloween HC. The exception was that they added a few new Pokémon and boosted the Recruit Rate of some rare Pokémon. 'Christmas Event' '2013' 'April Fools' 3/29/13-4/12/13 Pokémon: None Items: None Floors: None Info: For this event there was a countdown in the top left of the screen. From 24 hours to 0, the time April Fools would have ended for Eastern Standard Time. There was nothing that happened at the end of the countdown. 'Easter Event' 3/29/13-4/12/13 Pokémon: Mystery Egg (Happiny, Torchic, Kangaskhan, Miltank, Girafarig, Rattata, Turtwig, Eevee, Cottonee, Sewaddle, Buneary, Spinda, Lickitung, Mareep, Glameow, Paras, Ledyba, Igglybuff, Chimchar), Partner Egg Items: TM Earthquake, TM Rock Slide, TM Flash Cannon, TM Dragon Claw, TM Thunderbolt, TM Psychic Floors: 50F- No Boss Info: This event was made to celebrate Easter! With it came a two-part dungeon. The first part of the dungeon had seven floors, while the second part had 50 floors to it. As with every Easter Event, there were "Partner Eggs" available which allowed players who crossed floor 31 to hatch an egg of the base evolution of their Team Member. Fun Fact: With everyone running around hatching eggs, players who used Speed Boost created severe lag. Note: This list is constantly updated. Only event items are listed, but there are several other items (Poké, Apples, Berries, and other common items). This is the same for Pokémon in these events, which may be updated later. Videos These are various videos (not in any order) of different Holiday Caves. Category:Set Level Category:Social Category:PMU 6 Category:Events Category:PMU 7